L'amour est un jeu dangereux
by Eleg080
Summary: Daryl continue de vouloir protéger Carol, mais partout où elle ce trouve il y a Axel "monsieur moustache" derrière elle.
1. 1-Tensions

**Bonjour a tous me voilà avec une fiction multi chapitre, c'est la première fois que j'en écrit une j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et donnez vos avis !:)**

« Tu n'es pas lesbienne ? Vraiment ?

Carol rit de bon cœur.

« Oui vraiment. »

« Et bien ... Axel installa un bras sur le mur derrière elle, d'une manière qu'il voulait sans doute séduisante. C'est intéressant ... »

« Non, Non ça ne l'est pas. »

Elle prit son bras et le poussa pour la laisser passer. Elle avança vers les cuisines, Axel sur les talons.

« Et ne me suit pas ! »

Axel se renfrogna et s'arrêta avec une moue boudeuse.

Carol rentra dans la cuisine, Daryl y été assit avec Michonne. Il montra Axel du menton.

« Tu devrais rester loin de lui, j'ai pas confiance en ce type là »

Carol sourit. « Il n'est pas m méchant, c'est juste un homme qui a été isolé trop longtemps. »

Daryl se renfrogna. « Fait comme tu veux mais comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider si jamais il t'agresse, c'est pas mes oignons. »

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Carol soupira, elle connaissait bien son caractère maintenant, mais elle avait encore du mal à gérer ses accès de colère.

Michonne continua d'affuter son épée en souriant. Cette femme avait le don de mettre Carol extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle ne parlait jamais, Carol avait l'impression qu'elle passait sa vie à examiner les gens, a essayer de les analyser.

Elle ouvrit la boite de conserve qu'elle allait se servir pour faire le diner, mais perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et avait le doigt sur le rebord de la boite. Elle siffla et laissa tomber la conserve au sol. Michonne été déja debout pour regarder, il allait falloir des points de suture. Elle chercha autour d'elle pour trouver quelqu'un pour aller chercher Herschel, seul Axel se trouvait à proximité, mais l'homme été si peu dégourdit qu'elle y ordonna de venir près de Carol. Axel avança prit le chiffon que Michonne tenait à la maintenue sur la plaie pendant que Michonne appelait Herschel,

Daryl entendit Michonne expliquer à Herschel que Carol avais besoin d'aide il suivit donc le vieil homme pour voir comment Carol allais, il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, pour elle plus que pour tous les autres présents a la prison. Quand il arriva à la cuisine, ce fut pour y trouver Carol blanche comme un linge, et Axel qui tenait un chiffon qui gouttait de sang, il se renfrogna, l'autre débile était avec elle, elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui. Il ajusta son arbalète et sortit de la prison.

Carol se sentait mal, elle arrivait a supporter la vue du sang sans soucis, mais quand c'été le sien qui coulait, c'été autre chose.

Elle fut soulagée de voir Daryl arriver, sa présence l'aidait toujours, si elle était en état elle aurait sorti une vanne du genre « je croyais que tu ne te souciais plus de ce qui m'arrivait » mais pour le moment elle pensait plus au rouge qui se trouvaient sur les mains d'Axel. Elle jeta un regard à Daryl, mais celui-ci fit demi-tour et sortit, Carol en fut déçue.

Hershel repoussa un peu Axel et prit le relais, il ressuya la plaie, la désinfecta et recousu. Les points furent douloureux, mais ce n'été pas ses premiers, à l'époque d'Ed, elle été parfois amenée à se recoudre elle-même.

Quand ce fut finit, Axel lui tendit une assiette de pâtes alimentaires. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces.  
Elle mangea sous l'œil attentif d'Herschel et d'Axel. Ce dernier l'étonnait beaucoup, à être ainsi aux petits soins pour elle.  
Elle ne revit pas Daryl de la journée, elle le croisa le lendemain midi au moment où il revenait de la chasse. Elle lui sourit, et il lui demanda :

« Comment va ta main ? »

« Recousue, tout va bien. Il suffit de bien désinfecter maintenant. Avec un monde rempli de mort qui se relève, il serait dommage de mourir à cause d'une boite de conserve ? »

Il esquissa un sourire, un demi-sourire, a la Daryl. Et elle lui retourna son sourire. Ils restèrent à se regarder durant quelques secondes quand retenti un :

« Hey Carol comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

Axel ...

Daryl se retrancha aussitôt, et s'assied a table. Il ne se sentait pas de les laisser seuls.

« Ça va merci Axel. »

À lui, elle ne souriait pas, l'homme été gentil, vraiment, mais un peu collant avec elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon à manger ce midi ? »

Daryl lui répondit froidement : "tu la prends pour ta cuisinière ?"

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais cuisiner aujourd'hui, ordre d'Hershel »

Le visage d'Axel montra de l'angoisse soudainement.

« Oh ... Beth va nous faire son ragout spécial ... Hein ? »

Carol sourit malgré elle, le ragout spécial de Beth été immonde. Elle regarda Daryl en repensant à la grimace de dégout qui avait traversé son visage quand il l'avait gouté la première fois, tout le monde c'été efforcé d'être gentil, Glenn avait simuler un mal de ventre pour ne pas en manger , Maggie avait jouer la petite infirmière auprès de Glenn pour éviter elle aussi, mais Daryl ... Daryl a la première bouchée avais tout recraché dans son assiette en sortant : c'est quoi cette merde.

Daryl dut partager la même pensée car son demi-sourire revint. Carol pensa : deux sourires en quelque minute de temps, quel exploit.

Elle partit s'asseoir sur le banc près de lui, pas trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus de manières a ce que leurs épaules pourraient s'effleurer si l'un deux bougeait. Axel ne renonça pas pour autant, et vint s'asseoir à gauche de Carol.

« Alors tu ne veux pas nous raconter tes petits exploits de douche avec tes copines de lycée, ou les concours de tee shirt mouillé ? »

Daryl se pencha en arrière pour regarder Axel derrière la nuque de Carol, lui jetant un regard si noir qu'Axel ce mit a bégayer.

« Je ... Je plaisante, c'été pour engager la conversation. »

« Et bien quand j'étais pom pom girl une fois j'ai bien pris la douche avec les filles , il y avait Tara, cette fille été ... Des cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, un regard a couper le souffle et une poitrine ... Ah sa poitrine c'était vraiment chaud cette douche-là ... » Carol prit un air pensif.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent choquer. Axel se leva vite.

« Je heu ... Je dois y aller. »

Il se leva en titubant et sortit presque en courant.  
Quand il sortit de la pièce Carol éclata de rire.

Daryl la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tète.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est partit faire ce porc en pensant à tes « aventures »

« Je m'en fiche, rien de tout ça n'été vrai, il m'a demandé si j'été lesbienne hier à cause de mes cheveux court. Depuis que j'ai dit non, il me colle. »

« Ce que tu viens de dire ne va pas arranger les choses. »

« Bien au moins ça l'aura éloigné pour le moment. »

« T'as vraiment été pom pom girl ? »

« Mon dieu non, j'été à l'opposer de ça ... Le genre intello a lunettes qui passe ses journées à la bibliothèque ... J'été des plus ennuyantes. Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu as été pom pom girl ? »

Daryl la regarda perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. »

« Dommage, je t'aurais bien vu avec des pompons et une jupette. »

Elle éclata de rire à la vision, et sortit de la cuisine laissant un Daryl sans voix.

Elle aimait ce petit jeu de taquinerie entre eux, elle adorait voir ses joues rougir lorsqu'elle le vannait. Elle sortit de la prison en rigolant toujours.

Daryl ne revenait pas de l'audace qu'avait cette femme à présent, il y a deux ans, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait parlé comme ça, surtout pas a lui !

Le lendemain Carol se changeait dans sa cellule, l'intimité y été réduite, pas de portes, pas de murs pour ce cacher, elle fit donc le plus vite possible, elle entendit un fracas à quelques mètres, elle se retourna en tenant sa chemise contre sa poitrine, mais ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules et se changea rapidement.

Daryl partait voir si Carol avait besoin de quelque chose, car il partait en courses. En arrivant en haut, il vit Axel poster accroupit derrière la cage d'escalier, il suivit son regard pour voir Carol dos nu dans sa cellule, cet enfoiré été en train de la mater le temps qu'elle s'habillait. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le jeta au sol contre le sol de fer, ce qui fit un vacarme d'enfer.

« Hey Mec ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que si c'été ce que je croyais tu serais mort, une flèche plantée en plein cœur pour je puisse avoir le plaisir de te retuer une deuxième fois quand tu muteras. »

« Ok ok ... Il bégayer. Je te demande pardon, tu sais ça fait juste si longtemps, tu peut comprendre hein. »

Voyant le regard de Daryl, il conclut que non, il ne comprenait pas, il se mit debout et pris ses jambes a son cou.  
Daryl jeta un œil vers Carol, qui avait finit de se changer. Il inspira et fit demi-tour se demandant ce d'où venait ce besoin de la protéger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, l'histoire est déjà écrite je posterais les chapitres sur un délai de quelques jours :) merci pour vos rewiews !**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Rick demanda à Daryl de choisir plusieurs personnes, et de faire une descente dans le lycée de la ville, qui comportait surement une infirmerie, une cafétéria, et d'autres fournitures en tout genre.

Il choisit de prendre Glenn et Maggie tout deux doués pour les courses à l'extérieur, ainsi que Tyreese et sa sœur. Carol insista pour venir, il lui dit non à sa première demande, peut-être à la seconde et finit par oui à la dernière. À peine avait-il accepté qu'il s'en voulût déjà.

« Je te préviens tu restes derrière moi, pas de solo, tu fais comme les autres tu obéît, je ne sauverais pas ton cul encore une fois »

« Oui chef ! » Elle mit une main sur sa tête comme un soldat obéissant. Daryl soupira et s'installa sur sa moto. Elle partit pour monter dans la camionnette avec Glenn et les autres, mais Daryl lui fit signe de grimper derrière lui.

« Quitte à te surveiller autant commencer maintenant. »

Carol retint un sourire et monta derrière lui. Elle s'agrippa à sa taille, profitant de la sensation de son dos contre sa poitrine, elle maudit intérieurement les vêtements qu'ils portaient tout deux qui empêchaient la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, puis elle ce maudit elle-même pour penser ça, ça n'arrivera jamais, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la coincée du lycée amoureuse du beau garçon.

Ils roulèrent pendant 15 à 20 min, puis arrivèrent dans une rue totalement déserte ou se dressaient le grand bâtiment qu'était-ce lycée. La double porte vitrée devant eux été brisée, signe que l'endroit avait déjà été pillée. Daryl descendit en premier, fit signe à tous les autres de se taire. Il chargea son arbalète et avança doucement jusqu'aux portes, il entra seul et ressortit au bout de 20 secondes et leur chuchota : ça a l'air vide, on y va.

Ils avancèrent à la file indienne, Carol toujours derrière Daryl, elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle comme il lui avait fait promettre. Arrivé au premier couloir, Daryl dépassa juste sa tête, la voie été libre, ils firent chemin jusqu'à la première porte qui devait être une salle de classe, Glenn fit le guet avec Maggie, pendant que les autres fouillaient l'intérieur. Carol vida un sac à dos sur la table de cours. Les élèves avaient dû être interrompus en pleine classe ... Elle garda le sac à dos pour y mettre tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, certains sacs contenant un peu de nourritures, ou de bouteilles d'eau. Elle prit aussi une paire de stylos et de feuilles, les enfants a la prison seraient contents de pouvoir faire un peu de dessins.

Ils fouillèrent ainsi trois salles de classe, et la salle des profs ou se trouvait un rôdeur, qu'ils éliminèrent sans aucun mal. Daryl proposa de se séparer en deux groupes, un fouillerait la cantine, l'autre, l'infirmerie.  
Carol et Daryl partirent avec Sacha vers l'infirmerie et Glenn Maggie et Tyreese vers la cafétéria.

Le groupe de Daryl progressait doucement dans les couloirs, ils avaient presque atteint le grand panneau écrit Réfectoire, quand ils entendirent les gémissements bien connus qui caractérisaient les morts-vivants. Ils pouvaient gérer quelques rôdeurs, pas la vingtaine que contenait le petit troupeau qui les avaient à présent remarqués et qui avançait vers eux.

« Daryl cria : courrez ! »

Il partit en premier en tuant le plus qu'il ne le pouvait, et Sacha suivait avec son pistolet, pour créer un passage jusqu'à la porte en face d'eux, qui été d'après la pancarte sur la porte le bureau du proviseur. Daryl ouvrit la porte et laissa Sacha entrer en première, il poussa Carol à l'intérieur et compter la suivre quand il fut attrapé par l'un des rôdeurs, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son couteau Carol, c'été jeté sur lui pour planter sa lame dans le cerveau de la pourriture qui l'avait agrippé, elle avait le visage couvert de sang qui venait de l'éclabousser, une fois le cadavre au sol, il attrapa le bras de Carol pour les mener à l'intérieur, et ils barricadèrent comme il le pouvait, avec une grande étagère et le bureau devant la porte. Sacha s'assied contre le bureau a bout de souffle.

Daryl regarda Carol qui été debout prés des vitres, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle lui fit un demi-sourire en pinçant les lèvres. « Ça va ... »

Daryl soupira, il savait que c'été une mauvaise idée de l'avoir emmenée ici.  
Sacha pris la parole.

« On fait quoi pour Tyreese et les autres ? C'est mon frère, je ne peux juste pas le laisser là-bas. »

« On va voir ... Il faut trouver un plan ... On ne peut pas se ruer dans le couloir, on ne tiendrait pas 10 min face à ces pourritures. »

Sacha soupira, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était son frère. Elle se leva et partit se poster près de Carol à la vitre, ils été au rez-de-chaussée si seulement elle pouvait rejoindre les autres pour les prévenir, ils passeraient récupérer Daryl et Carol ensuite ...

Sans réfléchir plus elle ouvrit la fenetre, décidée.

« Je vais essayer de les retrouver si l'un de nous n'y va pas ils ne sauront jamais où nous sommes, il y a forcement un moyen de sortir de la, on va le trouvez, d'ici la rester en vie ok ? »

« Sacha revient là, tu n'y arriveras pas seule. »

« Venez avec moi alors ... ? »

Carol regarda Daryl. Elle ne pouvait pas les suivre, elle ne savait pas tirer, elle n'été pas douée au corps-à-corps, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Daryl avait accepté sa présence.

« Va-y, je ne risque rien ici les portes sont bloquées. À deux, vous irez plus vite. »

Daryl regarda Sacha et Carol tour à tour, il savait que Sacha n'avait que peu de possibilités de s'en sortir seule dans ses couloirs, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Carol, pas encore.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Sacha.

« Soit prudente. »

Elle hocha la tête à son tour, enjamba la vitre, s'assura qu'il n'y avait rien à proximité et se faufila derrière les buissons.

Carol croisa les bras et demanda a Daryl.

« Pourquoi ? »

Daryl la regarda . « Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec elle, elle risque de se faire tuer là-bas ... »

« Parce que toi, tu ne risques rien en restant ici toute seule ? »

« Les portes sont barricadées Daryl, je ne crains rien, de plus elle est beaucoup plus importante. Elle sait tirer, elle sait défendre les siens ... »

« Tu viens de répondre à ta question, elle sait se défendre, elle sera parfaitement capable d'arriver à les rejoindre, j'en suis sûr. »

Carol soupira, quitta la vitre et partir s'asseoir par terre adossée au bureau, elle mit la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis contente que tu soit resté ... »

Daryl vint s'installer près d'elle. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre à présent.

Une heure ou deux plus tard aucun d'eux ne parlait, mais l'estomac de Daryl coupa le silence dans un grognement d'enfer. Il grogna un « désolé ».

Carol sourit et pris dans son sac des barres énergétiques, elle lui en tendit une, et elle prit l'autre.

« On est dans un lycée ... »

Il la regarda comme si elle perdait la tête. « Oui ... Et ? »

« Dans un lycée il y a des pom-pom girls, tu croit que si je trouve des pompons tu danseras ? »

Daryl baissa la tête en riant doucement, même dans les pires situations, elle trouvait les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Carol le fixait, c'été la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire. Et elle été ravie d'en être la cause.  
Le soleil tapait fort sur les vitres face à eux et ils été presque éblouis. Elle se leva pour tirer les stores a lattes. Et retourna s'asseoir près de lui ...

Elle commencer a fatigué d'attendre ... Elle commençait à s'assoupir doucement, le menton penchant sur sa poitrine, Daryl la voyant au bord de s'endormir, passa son bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle repose sa tête contre lui.

"Pas envie que tu me reproches un torticolis. "

Carol fut assez surprise de son geste, mais elle n'y trouva rien à y redire, elle appuya donc sa tête contre son épaule, doucement d'abord, puis le sentant se détendre aussi, elle s'y appuya un peu plus fort. Mais maintenant elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil, elle été enfermée là, avec un homme pour lequel elle avais des sentiments, il l'avait serré contre lui, l'étape suivante dans les films d'amour, c'été le baiser. Mais en avait, il envie lui ? Elle en doutait. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, et vit que lui aussi l'observait, ils se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, elle déglutit en le voyant se pencher, ça y est, c'été le moment, le moment où ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière, le moment où ils auront passé un cap. Carol leva la main pour la poser sur la joue rugueuse de Daryl. Voyant qu'il avait arrêté son chemin vers elle, elle leva un peu le visage, de manière a ce que leurs lèvres soient si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur elle.

« Génial, vous êtes toujours en vie. Oh ... Je ... Pardon. »

Sacha dépassait sa tête de la vitre. Carol repoussa Daryl et se leva vite, et courut à sa rencontre.

« Tu les as trouvez ? »  
« Oui, ils sont déja dans la camionnette, Glenn a pris ta moto Daryl, allez sortez vite. »

Carol jeta un regard à Daryl pour lui sourire, ils été libres, mais il passa près d'elle l'ignorant totalement.

« Sortons de cet enfer avant que le chinois casse la bécane. »

Il passa devant Carol et sortit à temps pour voir Glenn descendre de la moto, il lui jeta un regard de travers, et s'installa dessus, Sacha ouvrit la portière du camion a Carol, elle ne savait pas si elle devait monter avec Daryl ou pas, au vu de son ignorance, il valait mieux qu'elle monte dans le camion.

Quand Daryl la vit monter avec les autres, sa colère redoubla, non seulement, elle le repoussait histoire de ne pas être vue trop proche de lui, mais ensuite elle préférait monter dans ce fichu fourgon qu'avec lui et bien soit. Il démarra sans même attendre les autres et prit la route du retour.

Carol s'assied à l'arrière les larmes aux yeux. Sacha essaya de la rassurer.  
« Je ne connais pas Daryl, mais il a l'air d'avoir un vrai caractère de cochon ça lui passera. »

Carol hocha la tête, elle espérait qu'elle disait vrai. 


	3. Chapter 3

De retour a la prison ça n'a pas été en s'arrangeant, il avait juste posé son sac à dos a l'entrée du bloc C laissant le soin aux autres de vider, et il partit s'isoler sur son perchoir aussitôt.

Décidant qu'il fallait crever l'abcès Carol le suivit jusqu'à u perchoir.

« Daryl ? Je peux entrer ? »

Il été allongé sur son lit les bras repliés sous la nuque.

« Nan barre-toi. »

Carol pris ses paroles comme une claque.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Rien à te dire, casse toi je veux pas te voir. » Il était redevenu l'ancien Daryl celui qui été agressif, et rempli de haine. Carol s'isola dans sa cellule en larmes. Apres avoir passer la soirée et la nuit a pleurer elle ce dis qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne pouvais pas se laisser allez pour un homme, elle avait déjà connu ça par le passé il était hors de question pour elle de laisser un autre homme l'atteindre ainsi, alors le lendemain elle se dirigea vers les douches, en prit une bien froide, s'habilla et partit prendre le petit-déjeuner elle entra dans la salle en souriant a tout le monde, Daryl été assis dans le coin au fond grignotant dans son petit dejeuner. D'habitude elle partait s'asseoir près de lui, là, elle prit son bol et rejoint la place libre aux cotés d' Axel. Le moustachu avait l'air ravi de l'avoir a ses côtés.

Il ne cessait de lui faire des blagues qui été toutes, vraiment mauvaises, mais Carol se forçais à y rire, elle voulais montrer a Daryl qu'elle n'avais pas besoin de lui, que puisqu'il ne voulais plus la voir et bien que d'autres en avais envie. Elle le vit les regarder tout deux d'un air menaçant, quand elle le vit ce lever, elle pensait qu'il allait venir vers eux, mais il se contenta de prendre son arbalète et sortit de la pièce.

Durant quelques jours Carol continua son manège, se rapprochant d'Axel, tout en restant dans les limites de l'amitié, ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Ils parlaient de leurs vies, avant ça, ils parlaient de ce qu'ils aimaient ou de ce qu'il n'aimait pas, Axel n'été pas un mauvais homme, il été gentil, rigolo, mais il n'été pas lui, elle ne pourrait jamais le considérer autrement que comme un ami. Un soir ou Glenn revenait d'une course , il posa sur la table un vieux poste cassette a piles, qui fonctionnait encore, tout le monde s'extasia comme s'il s'agissait du Graal, la cassette a l'intérieur été un vieux recueil de Blue Jazz . Alors que raisonnez « Love me Tender » dans la pièce, Glenn invita Maggie à danser, Sacha dansa avec son frère, et quelques autres duos se formèrent ainsi, un petit moment de détente dans un monde d'enfer. Carol été assise sur les marches du bloc, à les regarder danser en souriant, Axel vint l'inviter à danser, elle hésita puis vit Daryl assis seul a une chaise. Par provocation, elle accepta, alors qu'Axel passer ses bras sur sa taille, elle se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, ça n'été pas sa place, elle n'été pas sensée être dans ses bras, elle regarda Daryl alors qu'ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes, pensant voir de la colère dans ses yeux, mais a la place, elle y lut autre chose qui la brisa. Daryl souffrait, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était mal. Comme il sortait du bloc, elle arrêta sa danse et regarda Axel, elle lui murmura un « désolé » et sortit à la suite de Daryl, elle mit quelques minutes à le trouver. Il, c'était posé près de la grille de sortie, loin des rires, et de la musique. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, et s'assied à ses côtés. « T'as laissé tomber moustache. »

Carol sourit à l'évocation de ce surnom.

« Moustache ne m'intéresse pas. » « C'est pas ce qu'on semblait croire .. » Carol soupira, comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, comment lui dire pourquoi elle avais agit comme sa. Ne trouvant pas les mots elle agit. Elle se tourna a moitié vers lui, mis ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa, elle l'embrassa comme elle aurais voulu le faire ce jour la au lycée, elle fit passer dans ses baisers tout ce qu'elle voulais lui dire sans en avoir le courage, au début surpris et passif, il l'embrassait également maintenant, la serrant contre lui. Il reprit même le devant L'allongeant a moitié sur l'herbe, la couvrant de caresses. Carol gémit, ils en été arrivés plus loin qu'elle l'avait prévu. Le son de son gémissement sonna comme un réveil qui fit sursauter Daryl, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'ilS faisaient. Il se redressa et commença a s'éloignez.

« Ah non ! Carol s'énerva, Daryl revient ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça. »

Il ne revint pas, mais cessa d'avancer. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le fit se retourner en le prenant par le poignet. Son pouce fit de doux cercles sur sa peau tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

« Daryl dit moi ce qu'il y a, est-ce que ... C'est moi ? » Il soupira ... « J'ai peur. » Il pensait qu'elle allait se moquer de lui, il évita son regard, a la place de ça, elle lui redressa le menton de son autre main.

« N'évite plus mon regard s'il te plait. Daryl. De quoi tu as peur ? »

« J'ai peur de ce que je ressens ... Je n'ai jamais eu personne dans mon cœur ... Avant toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais ... Si je te perdais. J'ai peur ... »

Carol fut touchée par ses mots, d'autant plus qu'elle ressentait à peu de choses prés, la même chose. « Daryl depuis ces journées où tu as passé ton temps et risquer ta vie pour essayer de sauver ma fille, depuis tout ce temps, tu es mon unique point de repère dans cette vie, je me lève le matin pour te voir, et je me couche le soir pressé d'être a demain pour te voir, nous deux ... Ce qu'on partage, c'est plus fort que de l'amitié ... Je t'aime Daryl même si je m'été promis de ne rien te dire l'envie de toi, l'envie d'être avec toi est beaucoup trop forte, je sais que tu es mal à l'aise avec les mots, je ne te demandes rien, il suffit juste d'être honnête avec moi ... Ce qui vient de se passer ... Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux pour nous ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, là encore, tu as juste à le dire et je comprendrais. » Daryl effectivement mal à l'aise avec les mots, fit comme elle un peu plus tôt, il l'embrassa, doucement et un peu maladroitement, mais pour Carol, c'été le plus beau des baisers. Quand ils stoppèrent, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et l'entoura de ses bras. Pour rien au monde, elle ne quitterait cet homme.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et lui dit en prenant tout son courage.

« J'avais qu'une envie ses derniers jours, c'été d'étrangler Axel ... De te prendre par la main et t'enfermer dans un cachot pour que tu ne m'échappes plus. »

Carol rit contre lui, c'été du Daryl tout craché. Daryl lui murmura a l'oreille : « Je pense que je t'aime … non je le sait ... Je t'aime. » Carol, émue, laissa une larme rouler le long de son visage. A l'intérieur résonnaient les paroles de la chanson : Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so. 


End file.
